


A- Month

by venusmercurysunev



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anilingus, Breast Play, Daddy Kink, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Group sex F/F, Group sex M/F, Humiliation, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmercurysunev/pseuds/venusmercurysunev
Summary: Slight AU. Pure smut. Lucille makes good on her threat for an anal-only month. Part 2 of Negan's Girl.





	A- Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is another story for my Negan's Girl AU of Walking Dead. This is pure, filthy, disgusting smut, so be warned.  
> This story features elements of Non-Con, where Reader's family is vaguely threatened so that Reader will consent to various sexual acts. If this is a possible trigger for you, please do not read.  
> Thank you.

You sit across from your parents in the main dining hall, smiling as your father tells you a funny story about his co-worker’s antics in the greenhouse yesterday. Your mother is unusually quiet, slowly chewing her vegetables and glancing at you from time to time. Whenever you catch her doing it, she quickly averts her eyes and swallows painfully.

“Mom? Everything okay?” you wonder if maybe her arthritis is flaring up.

She turns her glass of water on the tray, not looking at your eyes. “Are they taking care of you?”

The air at the table goes cold. You shift nervously, and your father suddenly finds the floor fascinating. 

“Uh, yes. Yes, they do.”

_Depends what you mean by ‘take care’._

“See, Joan,” you father puts in uncomfortably. “Nothing to worry about. She's-”

“What do they make you do?”

You drop your cutlery and your father chokes on his drink. “Mom!”

“Joan, don't-”

“What do they make you do?” your mother asks dangerously, looking deep into your eyes with the fierce protective instincts that only a mother can possess. 

You shift in your seat. “Do we really have to talk about this? You-You really want to know all the details?”

“Y/N’s right, you know,” says a sultry Southern voice from behind you. Lucille. You drop your head in one of your hands, nervous about what could happen next. Your mother mistakes your nerves as fear of Lucille, and glares at the older woman. “Best not spill all the dirty secrets to mom and dad,” she taunts, putting her hands on your shoulders. "They won't sleep at night."

You straighten up a little, turning your head to look at her. “Can I help, Lucille?”

Lucille just titters at how obviously nervous you are. “I’ve come to collect my favourite girl for some ‘special time’,” she winks mockingly at your parents, who both pale in disgust.

You know you need to leave, but you don't want to. You don't get to see your parents that much nowadays – being a wife to Negan and Lucille is a full-time job – and you’re not sure when you’ll get to see them next.

“Can I come later? We’re still eating lunch.”

Lucille raises an eyebrow at you, your parents now forgotten. “Beg your pardon, little lady?”

You clear your throat awkwardly, shifting in your seat to face her a little better. “I just meant that, I don't get to spend a lot of time with them now, and I'd like to stay a bit longer.”

“You’ve had an hour,” she points out, obviously feeling that that is enough. 

You fidget. The longer this conversation goes on, the worse it will get. “How about we make a deal?”

Lucille smirks dangerously, folding her arms. “A deal?”

You nod. “For every hour I spend with my parents today, I'll spend two with you tomorrow?”

Lucille hums dramatically. “Does that sound like a deal? Does it, does it, does it?” She’s playing with you, knowing and loving that it’s making your parents angrier by the second. Their daughter should not be having to trade her body to be able to spend time with them, and it sickens them. “Are we counting the hour you've already spent down here?”

You know there’s only one acceptable answer. “Sure.”

Lucille taps her lips. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. Two hours upstairs for every one downstairs.” She offers her hand, and you shake it. “Be in mine and Negan’s room by noon tomorrow, or the deal's off and we’ll drag you kicking and screaming away from dear old mom and dad.”

As she walks away, you turn back to your horrified parents. 

“See?” you say unsteadily. “Problem solved.”

\--

The next day, you find yourself in Lucille’s and Negan’s rooms. He isn’t there; it’s just the two of you, and Lucille is being…nice. After your refusal yesterday, you’d believed that you’d be stepping into hell when you’d gone to her that afternoon. But no. Instead, she’d lain you down on the bed and licked your pussy for – you discreetly glance at the clock – over forty minutes. But you hadn't climaxed once.

It isn’t that you’re not enjoying yourself, but you’re nervous about what she has in store for you, and you just want her to get on with it. There was no way that you telling her ‘no’ yesterday meant that all she planned to do was eat you out. 

She pulls her mouth away, she can tell you’re holding back. “Y/N, relax,” she orders, running a fingertip around the entrance to your vagina. You shiver as she does. You can’t deny that Lucille is very talented at oral sex, but you’re just too on edge to truly let go. She sees that you’re still visibly tense, and crawls up your body. She cups your cheek, rubbing her thumb against your skin. “What’s wrong, little girl? Hmm? Why are you so wound up?”

You inhale nervously and avoid looking at her. “I’m just…Waiting for it to start.”

With a soft, almost tender, squeeze to your chin, she directs your gaze to meet hers. “Waiting for what to start?”

“My punishment for yesterday.”

“Punishment?”

You nod. “I said no to you yesterday, when I was with my parents.”

“You did,” she agrees gently. “But you’re making up for it now. Our one-hour-two-hours deal, remember?” She kisses your neck, suckling on your skin. 

“…I guess so?”

She turns your head to the side and kisses up the other size of your neck. “So, as I said, relax.” She places kisses down to your breasts, cupping them in her hands, and tenderly rolling your nipples.

You shiver again. It does feel good. You close your eyes and inhale deeply, forcing your body to relax into the soft covers as you let the breath out slowly.

“Good girl,” she praises. She gives each nipple a suck, then moves back down to your pussy. Your body jolts with every flick of her tongue against your clit, and you moan softly. Lucille whispers again, “That’s it. Let go, sweetie.”

It occurs to you that that’s the first kind nickname she’s ever used with you (without using it to be insulting) and you whimper. 

She parts your pussy lips, pressing tiny kisses on your clit, before running her tongue around it in slow circles. Her name floats from your mouth as you clench the covers in your hands. She trails her fingertips up your tummy, tickling your skin and making you more sensitive to her mouth. She cups your left breast and rolls it in her hand; her free hand pushes your leg out to a right-angle, giving her more access to your pussy. 

Between her fingers on your breasts and her mouth at your core, you don’t last long. As she senses you getting near your end, she pulls away only for a second, just to tell you that you can come, and she sucks on your clit as you cry out her name. 

She sweetly suckles your throbbing clit as you come down from your orgasm, your body twitching every few seconds. When your body calms, she pulls her mouth away and slinks back up your body. She kisses your chin, your cheeks, your nose, your forehead. You feel brave enough to rest your hands on her hips when she starts to nibble one of your earlobes. You moan loudly, your eyes still closed. She chuckles against your ear, the sultry sound making your core pulse again. 

“I bet you’re wondering why I’m being so nice to you?”

You only hum softly, still so relaxed. 

“It’s because,” she switches sides to your other ear, “any moment now, Jade is going to come through that door,” she kisses your cheek, “take you into the bathroom,” her hand slides up from your breast and rests at your throat, “and wash out your ass.”

You blink your eyes open. “What?” you murmur, certain you didn’t hear that quite right.

A knock on the bedroom door jolts you, but Lucille barely reacts. Her thumb rubs against your neck, and she keeps her eyes on yours. 

“Come in.”

The door opens, and you turn your head a little to see Jade step into the room. She closes the door behind her, smirking at the sight of you on the bed. 

“Am I on time?” she asks.

“Perfectly,” Lucille smiles, nibbling your earlobe again. 

Your eyes move down Jade’s body and you see a bag in her hand. The bag is open, and you see inside it.

You panic. “No!” you gasp.

Lucille’s hand at your throat tightens and she lifts herself above you. “Did you think I was joking, little girl? Did you think you’d get away from yesterday with no consequences?” She squeezes your throat just a little tighter, and you try to push her wrist off you. It doesn’t work; she’s stronger and bigger than you, and she doesn’t move at all from your struggles. 

“You-you said-”

She just laughs mockingly, leaning down and kisses your forehead. “Stupid girl. No, you should know by now – no-one says no to me.” She looks at Jade. “Get started in there, I’ll bring her in.”

As Jade moves into the bathroom, Lucille gets up off you, pulling you to your feet by your throat. She turns you around and pulls you back against her front. You struggle again, there is no way you’re letting them do this to you!

Lucille tightens her loosened grip on you, and you choke a little. “Do I need to choke you all the way to get you into that room? You know I’ll do it,” she threatens. She maintains her grip for a few seconds, just long enough for your head to start pounding, then she relaxes her grip. You wheeze and suck in desperate breaths, and she pushes you forward. You still tug at her hand with yours, but it has no effect. 

The two of you enter the bathroom, and Jade is pulling out silk rope from her bag. You cry out and shut your eyes when you see a clear rubber bag and tubing in there, too.

“Oh, you're such a baby,” Lucille mocks. She moves you forward a few feet, then knocks your feet out from under you. You can do nothing as she lowers you to the floor and holds you down as Jade starts to tie your feet together. You tried kicking your legs to resist, but Lucille had slapped you hard enough to still your movements. 

With your feet and knees now bound, Jade pushes your knees to your chest. Lucille grips your wrists and holds your forearms together behind your knees. Jade ties them, too. You’re now trapped on your back, your knees at your chest, and completely exposed. 

You start to cry. This is really happening.

Jade gets out the rubber bag, some tubing, and a large bottle of water. As she starts setting it up, Lucille leans back against the counter, looking down at you as you cry. 

“So, this is one of your ‘things’?” she teases Jade. 

She laughs. “I’ve done it for years. You know, Before. It’s more common than you might think.” She unscrews the lid of the water and dips her finger in. “Just the right temp.”

As Jade begins to fill the bag, Lucille crouches down in front of you, looking into your tear-filled eyes. “Remember that night with Negan, little slut, when we threatened to put you on anal-only for a month?” She smirks. “It’s the first of the month, baby.” 

“Lucille,” you whimper, “please don’t-”

She abruptly shoves three fingers into your mouth, silencing your pleas. “Do you want her gagged? I imagine there’ll be a lot of noise coming outta this mouth.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Jade smirks at you. “Especially their first time, the little sluts never know what to expect. I like it when they cry.”

_Holy shit._

You try to catch Lucille’s eye, hoping to have one last chance to beg them not to do this, but she doesn’t look at you. She pulls her fingers out of your mouth and wipes them roughly across your cheek.

“There’s no point looking to me, sweetheart. I’m the one who told Jade to do this.”

“Well, I've been asking to do this for a while,” Jade grins at you wickedly. “Making the pretty little princess cry as I clean her ass out.”

Jade’s hooked the rubber bag to the handle on the shower door, a few feet above you. She picks up the tubing and clicks a valve in the tube, letting a little water flow out into the shower, then stops it.

“Ready when you are,” she announces to Lucille. “Can you fold a towel for under her head? We'll be here a while.”

Lucille, surprisingly, does as she’s asked and folds a towel. She lifts your head and slides the towel under, making you a little more comfortable. Jade startles you by lifting your butt and slipping a towel underneath you. When she’s done, she lowers you back down. The whole thing just makes you think of a baby getting wiped. 

She reaches behind her and holds up a white glove. “Lucille told me you like these,” she taunts, slipping the first glove on. When she snaps the glove into place, the sound makes your whole body twitch, and your clit throbs. Jade looks down at your pussy, laughing. “Oh my god, you do!” She snaps the glove again, and you shudder once more. She looks to Lucille, “Every time I snap the glove, her little asshole winks at me.”

“Show me,” Lucille smirks, walking around to stand behind Jade. Both women look down at your ass intently and Jade snaps the gloves a few times. You feel your body clench with every snap, and both women laugh at you. Your face burns with shame, and you sob again. “We know about her little fetish, and we’ve got something in the works for it. Just need to find a few more pieces to make it a real interesting experience,” she teases you with a wink. 

You shudder as you feel cold and sticky lube touch your back hole.

Jade chuckles at you, patting your thigh with her non-gloved hand. “Relax, princess, it's just my finger. Just got to lube you up a little inside, for the nozzle.” She slides a finger inside you, wiggling it around a few times, before pulling out. She picks up the nozzle end of the tubing, absentmindedly spreading some lube over it as she grins at your tear-stained face. “Okay, here we go.”

She pushes against your hole and the nozzle glides in. You expect the water to start immediately, but instead Jade does something else. You hear a pumping sound, and the nozzle inside you starts to inflate.

“Wha-What’s happening?” you ask shakily.

“I’ve got to inflate the ball on the nozzle, otherwise it could slip right back out, sweetie,” Jade explains in an insulting baby-voice. 

“Need anything else?” Lucille asks.

Jade shakes her head. “No, I’ve got it from here.”

“Alright. Well, I’m going to the lounge to get my cunt eaten. Meet in there when you’re finished here.” She looks down at you, blowing you a taunting kiss. “Good luck, baby,” she calls out cheerfully, leaving the bathroom, and then the bedroom. 

You weep and scream, “Lucille! Lucille, please!”

“Hey, shh,” Jade coos mockingly, “we’re going to have fun.” She lifts the valve in the tubing, tapping it teasingly with her gloved finger.

You know what’s coming. You whimper, begging her not to do this. 

She just laughs at you. “Sweetie, you have no idea how much I’ve missed this.”

She opens the valve to the first setting, and you groan a second later. You can feel the water starting to trickle down inside you. It wasn’t painful or even uncomfortable, but it’s a very unusual feeling, one you already know you hate. 

Your body instinctively tries to expel the water, but the inflated nozzle prevents it. You just tuck your head against your knees and cry freely. You don’t care about crying in front of Jade; you've done it before and she’s already said she likes it. 

She rubs a hand across your butt cheeks soothingly, cooing about how much water you’re taking, and – disgustingly – how wet the whole process is making her. 

After a minute, you start to get cramps, and you groan loudly. 

“Oh, sweetie, is your tummy cramping?” she asks in a sickeningly sweet voice, again almost like baby-talk. “Here, let me rub it better.” She slips a hand under your thigh and starts rubbing your tummy in circles. It does help a little, and you whimper at the eased sensations. “Just breathe through it. See? I told you I’d make it better.”

“Why are you doing this?” you sob.

Jade just kisses the side of your leg. “Shh, now. Just relax.”

“Relax?” you scoff, but then a harsh cramp hits you. “Ow, ow!”

“There, all done,” Jade announces happily, looking at the empty bag. She reaches behind you and fiddles with the nozzle. You hope she’s taking it out. But apparently not. She’s only disconnected the tubing from the nozzle, which is still inside you. “Now we’ll let that work a little bit. Got to give it chance to clean you out.”

She scoots back and reclines against the shower door. 

You turn your head, watching her. “What are you doing?”

She pulls up her black dress and slips a hand over her bare pussy. She starts rubbing her clit, only a few feet from your face. 

“You-you can’t be serious!” you exclaim in disgust. 

“How does it feel, baby, inside you?” she asks breathlessly. “I bet you’re so full right now.”

“Please, just stop this!” you beg, feeling another cramp arrive. Again, your body is desperate to release the water, but you can’t, and it hurts.

“Your tummy probably hurts, doesn’t it? It always does, they always cry. Even the little enema-sluts I had once, they always cried from the cramps.” She slips her fingers into her hole, pumping them furiously. “Usually I’d make them eat me out while we waited, but this just got me so excited. It’s been too long since I’ve washed out a little slut like you. I wouldn’t last two minutes on your tongue.”

You close your eyes and try to block out Jade’s heated whispers, desperately trying to focus on anything other than the words she was saying, the sounds her fingers were making, or the sensations in your tummy. 

Jade comes after a few minutes, reclining back as she recovers. When her breathing slows, she sits up and gets to her feet. 

She checks her watch. “Okay, little slut. You ready to let it out?”

\--

Over an hour later, you’re still crying quietly as Jade marches you through the upper corridors of the Sanctuary. She has a firm grip on your shoulder as she escorts you to the lounge. To make everything even more humiliating, you’re completely naked. You’d passed some Saviours on the way from Negan’s and Lucille’s rooms, and they’d stared at you with lust-filled eyes as Jade walked you in front of her. 

The enema was over, after the most humiliating and debasing hour of your life. Jade hadn’t left you alone for a second while you…released the water, rubbing your tummy throughout the whole thing, but she did turn on the tap to cover the sounds when you’d almost choked yourself on your mortified sobs. 

You finally arrive at the lounge, after what felt like an eternity of walking down corridors. Everyone is there. Negan and all the other wives are on the largest sofa on the left side of the room. Across the room, Lucille sits by herself on another sofa, sipping a glass of wine elegantly.

She looks up when she saw the two of you in the doorway. She smirks. “Well, hello there.” She looks at Jade, “How did it go?”

“Fresh as a daisy,” Jade grins, pushing you forward and onto your knees in front of Lucille. 

Lucille puts her glass down on a nearby end-table. She scoots forward towards you, running her fingertip across your wet cheeks. “She cried.”

Jade runs her hand over your hair, stroking you like a dog. “The whole time. Didn’t let up for a moment.”

Lucille just smirks at you. “Best get used to it, sweetie; you’re our little anal whore for the next month.”

You’ve never hated her more. You want to scream and wail and cry. But you don’t. You just kneel there in front of her, tears still slowly leaking from your eyes. 

Lucille obviously catches the look in your eye. She laughs. “What’s that look for, darling? You didn’t like it, then?” she mocks. “Well, it’s going to be happening a lot this month. Every couple of days, in fact.”

“What’s going to be happening?” a voice asks from across the room. 

You’d almost forgotten Negan and the other wives were across the room, and now they are asking questions about the hell you’d just been through. But surely the other wives would understand, so that was something. 

Lucille looks up at Sherry. “Negan and I have decided that little Y/N is going to be on anal-only for the next month. She hasn’t improved much with it, so this month is going to be working on that.”

Sherry nods, barely even noticing when Amber pulls the top of her dress down and starts sucking on her nipples, as per Negan’s whispered instructions. “Alright. But what’s happening every few days?”

You let out an involuntary whimper in front of Lucille. She looks down at you and smiles wickedly at your pleading look. 

_Please don’t tell them, please don’t tell them, please don’t-_

She answers loudly while keeping her eyes on yours, “Jade is going to be giving Y/N enemas every few days, to keep her ass clean for us. She just had her first one a few hours ago. And apparently didn’t like it.”

And the humiliation is complete. You break down in front of Lucille, curling into a ball on the floor. You just want to leave, to get away from their curious and slightly disgusted gazes.

Lucille frowns at you. “Oh, come on, Y/N. It’s not that bad.” She takes hold of one of your wrists and starts pulling you onto her lap. “A spanking will calm you down.”

_Calm you down? How would a spanking calm you down?!_

You start pulling away, grunting out ‘no’s as Lucille starts to position you in her lap. First the enema and now a spanking in front of everyone…When would these embarrassments end?

Lucille just rolls her eyes at you. She traps your legs underneath one of hers, and she motions to Jade to hold your hands down. Jade grabs your wrists and tugs them out in front of you, holding them down on the sofa. 

It’s the second time today that you’ve been trapped by these two women, and you just keep crying. 

Lucille rubs your butt cheeks with her right hand, squeezing the flesh to warm it up for the spanking. “Little girl, you really need to calm down. You’ve been crying for hours now. You need to stop that, or you’ll make yourself sick.”

The first spank lands, and you squeal, burying your face in the cushions. 

“No, turn your head to the side,” Lucille orders. “Can’t have you passing out on us.”

You turn your head to your left, facing away from everyone, but that doesn’t satisfy her either. 

Lucille gives you two spanks. “No, face the others. Let them see what a hysterical little baby you are. Honestly,” she groans, “can’t even take a spanking.” Blows four and five land on the same spot. 

You watch the group across the other side of the room. Negan is reclined back on the sofa, Frankie is naked and riding his cock in a reverse cowgirl. He’s fully dressed, minus his leather jacket, with his jeans just opened and pulled down a little. Sherry’s sitting next to Negan, Amber kneeling between her legs and now eating her out. Negan and Sherry are speaking quietly to each other, both looking you in the eye. They’re talking about you. 

The embarrassment gets to you again and you cough as a hard sob pulls through you. 

Lucille hushes you, running her hand up and down your back. “Settle down. Relax.”

She spanks you for a long time. But as Jade strokes over your hair, and Lucille rubs your back from time to time, you find that the spanking is actually calming you down. The pain grounds you, gives you something to focus on. You go from sobs to hiccups to sniffles, then to silence. 

Lucille gives you one final spank, then rubs her hand over your red cheeks. “There we go. Feel better, darling?”

You sniffle and nod weakly. 

“Good girl. Jade’s going to let go now. You gonna cause trouble?”

You shake your head. 

“Okay. Jade, get a glass of water.”

When your hands are released, Lucille releases your legs, and pulls you up into her lap. She tucks you against her side, pressing your head to rest against her chest. Jade hands Lucille a glass of water, and she helps you drink the whole thing slowly. 

When it’s all gone, the two of you watch Jade join in with Negan and the other wives, pulling her dress over her head and straddling Negan’s face when he winked at her. 

“Okay, little girl, let’s get started,” Lucille says, pulling a large, square, padded footstool closer to you both with her foot. It’s soft, comfortable, and big, about two and a half foot each side. She pulls it right in front of her, so it’s touching the sofa. “Up on here, sweetie. That’s it. Head down, ass up. There’s a good girl.”

When you’re in position, you rest your head on your folded arms, waiting to be told what to do next. You feel Lucille scoot closer to you, and she lifts your ankles to rest on her thighs. 

“Ready?” she asks. 

“For what?” you mumble in confusion.

Then you feel her tongue on your back hole. That’s new! You jump forward instinctively, but she pulls you back. 

“No, no. Stay there.”

She holds your hips with both hands and pulls your whole body back a few inches. You’re now so close, that you feel her large breasts touch the back of your thighs.

She puts her tongue on you again, and you try not to pull away. It’s…different. You squirm and whine lowly, your body wanting to be away from the wet tongue circling your most private place. 

Lucille tuts at you. “You’re an ungrateful little thing, aren’t you?” She spanks your ass again. “Here I am trying to make it good for you by eating your ass a little, and you just bitch about it.” Her hand collides with the exact spot where your butt meets your thigh, and you squeal at the sting. “If you’re going to be a such a thankless slut, I’ll just start ramming your ass with my biggest strap-on. Is that what you want?” You don’t answer, so she spanks you again. “Is it?”

“No, Lucille!”

“So, if I start eating your tiny ass again, are you going to sit still and enjoy it?”

“Yes, Lucille,” you promise. You can do that. It might feel strange but it’s definitely better than her forcing a 9-inch dildo inside you. 

“The only sounds coming out of you had better be moans, little slut.”

You nod obediently. “Yes, Lucille.”

“Good girl.”

With two hands, she spreads your cheeks and presses her tongue to your back hole. You force your body not to pull away and to stay completely still as Lucille’s tongue circles your hole. She doesn’t push inside, just runs circles around it one way and then the other. It starts to feel…nice. Your clit starts to pulse, and you exhale slowly.

Your body relaxes a little on the stool, your back muscles loosening and your shoulders drooping. Lucille chuckles behind you, clearly noticing the change in your body language. She starts pressing wet, noisy kisses to your hole, and you blush at the sounds. 

Then, she points her tongue and presses it inside you. You gasp and can’t help but lean forward a little. You definitely weren’t expecting that! She grips your hips and pulls you backwards, and you go willingly as she pulls her tongue in and out. 

Jade can see your blissful facial expressions from across the room, and grins at you. “You like that, huh, little girl?”

You meet her eyes and nod shamefully, your mouth open as your breathing gets heavier. Lucille slides her tongue in as deep as she can, her cheeks pressing against your butt. When she’s there, she curls her tongue up and down inside you, and you grunt a little. It feels amazing inside you, and your clit starts to throb even harder. 

“I bet you’re glad now that I cleaned your ass out? Otherwise she wouldn’t be tonguing that lovely hole of yours,” Jade mocked, feeling Negan slip a finger inside her own asshole. Jade was mostly anal-only, but by choice. She said that she just preferred people fucking her ass over her pussy.

You’re conflicted about that, and Jade can see. She hones in on it. “No? But if you had a dirty hole, do you really think Lucille would be giving it this much attention? Hmm? Having a nice, clean ass has its advantages. You just have to let us clean it.”

Lucille slips her tongue out, placing her whole mouth over your hole and humming. The vibrations pass straight through you, and you push back on her mouth. Your pussy starts to drip fluids onto Lucille’s lap. 

“Not dirty,” you moan out weakly. 

Jade laughs. “Maybe not, but no-one’s ever eaten your ass before, have they?” She waits for you to answer. You shake your head, moaning as Lucille rakes her fingertips up and down your thighs, making your ass clench around her tongue. “But now that you have a clean hole, what’s Lucille doing?”

You whine and close your eyes as Lucille pulls her tongue out and starts flicking at your hole. You mumble into the padding of the footstool under you, “Eat-ih my ah.”

“Can’t hear you, slut.”

Lucille spanks your ass, then parts your cheeks. She taps your hole with her thumb, slipping her digit inside. Leaning forward, she slips her tongue back in, and wiggles her thumb and tongue in opposite motions. 

The sensations make you cry out in ecstasy. “Eating my ass! She’s eating my ass,” you moan loudly, pushing your hips back against the older woman’s mouth and hand. 

“Exactly,” Jade coos, feeling her own orgasm building as Negan carries on licking her core and fingering her ass. “Nice, clean girls get their asses eaten.” 

You nod desperately, your clit aching as your climax approaches. 

Jade encourages, “Say it, girl.”

“Clean girls get their asses eaten,” you whimper, and Lucille doubles her efforts. 

“And is it nice? Having your ass licked and sucked and tongued?”

You groan, “God, yes!” 

“Then we’ll have to keep you clean, won’t we? Because clean girls…” she trails off, giving you a pointed look. 

“Clean girls get their asses eaten,” you finish. 

“Say it again.” You obey. “Again.” You obey. “Again.”

You repeat the phrase, the words starting to sink in to your mind hypnotically. Your orgasm rips through you almost violently. Your body shakes and your loud moans fill the room. When Lucille slides her thumb and tongue back inside you and starts to wiggle the digits again, you’re pulled headfirst into a second, more powerful climax. 

Your head goes fuzzy and you feel like you’re floating. The cloth under your cheek is soft and warm, and you nuzzle it lovingly. A warm hand runs up your back, moving in circles. 

“You still awake, sweetie?”

You barely manage a nod. You feel so calm, so wonderful. You never want this feeling to end. You grumble unhappily as something brushes against your thighs, an arm slips around your waist, and moves your weightless body. Your legs are moved from under you and you’re lowered back down. A second later, your front is resting on the soft material, your hips propped up, and you sigh contentedly. 

Lucille watches you curiously, absently twirling silk cord in her hand. She’s never seen you like this. So carefree, so blissful after an orgasm. She’d read once about a phenomenon called subspace, where a submissive goes into a certain headspace during or after an intense scene with their Dominant. She wonders if this is what’s happened with you. 

She doesn’t dwell on it long. She’s turned you forty-five degrees on the stool; you’re now laying diagonally across it on your tummy, two cushions under your hips to keep your ass elevated, your arms and legs hanging down over the sides. She starts to cuff you methodically, wrists and knees. When she’s finished, the cuffs on your left wrist and knee are tied to one leg of the stool, and your right wrist and knee are cuffed and tied to the opposite side. You can’t move your arms or legs. Not that you want to move anywhere at the moment. 

“Y/N?” you hear a voice call your name softly. You hum and sigh. “I know, sweetie. You’re so tired, little girl. But you’re not sleeping yet; that was just the first act. We’ve got the main show now.”

Something tickles your lips and you open your mouth without opening your eyes. 

“Suck on this, baby. It’ll keep you quiet.” You take the soft object into your mouth and suckle it gently, resting your head down on the soft stool.

Lucille looks at you with curious amusement. She’s slipped a small rubber dildo between your lips, only about two inches long, and watches you nurse it happily. She doubts you even know what you’re doing, or that you really care. She just smiles to herself, adjusts the surgical glove she’d slipped on to her right hand, and unscrews a tub of lubricant. 

Coating one finger, she puts the tub on the floor next to her, and parts your cheeks with her free hand. Your hole is wet and pink, and winks at her invitingly. Rubbing the lubricant around your hole, she slides her finger in slowly.

You sigh quietly, aware that something wet and firm is now wriggling around in your ass, but not concerned about it. You suckle a little harder on whatever’s in your mouth, eyes still closed. 

Lucille hums to herself, torn between letting you stay in this dream-like state, or bringing you back to reality. She decides to let you stay wherever you are; there’ll be other times when she can do this when you’re more aware. Hell, she’ll probably do it again tomorrow, just to keep your ass on its toes. 

She gently starts to insert a second finger, turning her fingers around in slow circles. You stir a little, so she coos at you soothingly. You settle again, and she continues. 

When she tries to slip in a third finger, you whimper and try to pull your hips away. 

“Try this.” Jade appears at Lucille’s side, holding out a long, thin lubricant applicator. Lucille gives Jade an amused look as she takes the device; Jade shrugs unapologetically. “This is my main thing, remember?” She crouches down next to you, rubbing circles in the small of your back. 

Lucille slips the applicator all the way inside you, and you huff at the depth. She presses the plunger down, slowly injecting the lube deep into your ass. You grizzle and wiggle again, the cold, sticky substance feeling odd deep inside your bum. 

Jade soothes you, nudging the small dildo back into your mouth when it slips out. She strokes your cheek when you suck on it again. 

“She’s acting almost like a-”

“We know,” Lucille smirks as she eases the applicator out. 

Jade cocks an eyebrow. “And is that the plan?”

The other woman liberally coats her fingers in more lube from the tub. “We haven’t explored it fully yet. We refer to Negan as Daddy sometimes, but she doesn’t really associate it with anything deeper.”

Lucille pushes two fingers into you, which go in easily. When she gets to the third finger, you groan a little, but she does get the three fingers inside. She holds them still for a minute, letting your hole adjust. She turns her hand gently, easing your ring of muscles and distributing the lube inside you. 

“You going all the way?” Jade asks, nodding to Lucille’s gloved hand. 

Lucille winks at Jade, pumping the three fingers for a minute. She moves her fingers closer together, then starts to add a fourth finger. 

Your eyes open at the discomfort, and you blink. Your mind is starting to clear from the small pain in your ass. 

“Shh, little girl, it's alright. Just let Lucille play with you,” Jade whispers in your ear. 

But it hurts. You moan around the small dildo and bury your face in the padded stool.

“Get a bullet vibe on her clit,” Lucille tells Jade, slowly twisting her four fingers. Jade disappears for a minute, but returns from the other side of the lounge, a small toy in her hand. “Not too high; I don't want her to cum until I'm all the way in.”

Jade sets the vibe to its lowest setting, just a low, steady pulse, then slips her arm under Lucille’s, and touches the vibe to your clit. 

You jolt out of your subspace. It takes a second for your head to clear, and everything comes to you in a rush. Lucille’s hand on your hip and fingers in your ass draw your attention, and you struggle on the stool.

The small dildo falls from your month and onto the floor. “Stop!” you cry out, desperately trying to pull away from the four fingers in your ass.

Lucille presses her free forearm in the small of your back, pushing you down into the cushions. “Not gonna happen, sweetheart,” she replies smoothly, turning her fingers this way and that inside you. Your hole is a little looser now, but tightens as you struggle. “For fuck sake,” she curses in annoyance. “Turn the vibe up.”

Jade increases the toy’s power to half-way, and you briefly falter as the vibrations go through your clit. You gasp a little, and your hips shudder as your body tries to move with the toy.

“I'm going in all the way, little girl. Whether you like it or not,” Lucille threatens dangerously in your ear, giving a harsh shove with her fingers. You cry out in pain. “So, you can either take it like a good girl, with the vibrator, and get to cum. Or, we take away the vibe, and you still get my fist up your ass, where I don't care if you like it or not.”

You whimper, looking around the room. You try something risky, not knowing if it would work but praying it would. “Negan?” you beg quietly, sniffling pathetically.

But the man just shakes his head with a laugh. “Oh, sweetheart, there is absolutely no point in looking at me to get you outta this.” He stands up off the sofa, pulling his cock out of Frankie’s mouth, and walking over to you. He crouches in front of you, pinching your cheek. “Originally, I wanted it to be my fist,” he admits, “but Lucille has the smaller hand, so it seemed nicer for her to do it.” He shrugs and stands up. “You want us to make it a little easier for you?”

You nod frantically, knowing Lucille won’t make that offer.

Lucille sighs angrily behind you, pulling her fingers out. “Fine. You’re too soft on her, Negan. I already said she could keep the vibe.”

“One of us is the hardass and the other's the softie. I guess I'm the softie,” he chuckles.

She looks pointedly at his hard cock. “I wouldn’t say so,” she teases. “But sure, let’s make it easier for the girl.” She slips off her lube-covered glove, throwing it into a nearby trash bin.

She and Negan untie your hands and knees, the other wives gathering around like spectators at a show. When you're free, you get shakily to your feet. Then you dart for the exit.

You only get a few feet, before a strong arm grabs you around the neck and pulls you back into a strong, male chest. Negan chuckles darkly in your ear.

“Oh, sweetheart, why would you do that?” He spins you around, pushing you back toward the stool.

You hesitate, eyeing Lucille as she tosses the pot of lube between her hands, almost as a dare to you. You don’t rise to it. “I don't want to,” you say as you tremble.

She raises her eyebrows. “That so? Well, you know the rules, sweetheart. You agree to everything, unless-"

“Unless I leave,” you threaten, even as you tremble.

Lucille and Negan look at each other over your shoulder, then laugh. 

“You're not gonna leave us, sweetheart. You wanna know why?” Negan challenges.

“Your parents,” Lucille speaks coldly. “The cushy room they have downstairs, with their own bathroom, running hot and cold water?”

“Gone,” Negan whispers in your ear from behind.

“The meds for your mom’s arthritis?”

“Gone.”

“Doctor Carson looking after your dad’s chopped off arm?”

“Gone.”

“All the food and drink they need, no questions asked, no points needed?”

“All gone,” Negan taunts in your ear, mockingly waving his fingers goodbye in front of your face.

Their cruel words remind you of why you became a wife in the first place. Your parents need to stay here, and they need to be cared for. The three of you wouldn’t last a week in the outside world. A middle-aged man with one arm, a woman who struggled to move without daily meds and physical therapy, one young woman with little strength, and no weapons between you.

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes, and exhaling slowly. You open your eyes, and nod slowly.

“Where do you want me?”

Lucille turns the stool 45-degrees, and instructs you to lie on your back. When you do, she grips your hips and pulls you closer, your hips almost hanging off the edge. The diagonal length of the stool means that your head is supported, even as you lay fully across it. With cuffs still on your wrists, Lucille and Negan pull your arms over and behind your head, and tie the cuffs to the leg of the stool under your head. You can move your elbows out to the side, but not pull them down.

Jade lifts under your butt again, and puts a cushion back under your hips, with a towel over the top.

“For any lube that trickles down,” she explains to Lucille.

“A volunteer to hold her ankles,” Negan asks the other wives.

Sherry steps forward. Before you can lift your legs, Lucille grabs them roughly and pushes them over your head. Sherry takes hold of your ankles above and behind you head, exposing your ass completely.

“Amber, you’re on titty patrol,” Negan orders. The youngest, but not newest, wife gets on her knees at your side and starts playing with your breasts. Despite everything, it does feel good and your body instinctively relaxes a little.

“Maybe one day, when you can behave yourself, we'll give those breasts some real attention,” Lucille comments. She pulls out a second glove and starts pulling it on, not caring to make any comments about you liking the snapping sound it makes as she does.

“One last thing,” Negan picks up the small dildo you'd had in your mouth. He rinses it off in some ice water from a bucket of beer bottles, then heads back to you. “Open wide, sweetheart,” he grins at you. You glare at him, but open your mouth. He slips it into your mouth, and you hold it between your lips.

“Can we get back to it now,” Lucille asks testily, rubbing lube over her gloved hand, then wiping it her sticky non-gloved hand on the towel under your hips.

“Ready when you are, darlin’,” he soothes. He takes a seat beside her on the sofa, beckoning Frankie back over for her to start stroking his cock back to hardness.

Lucille shoves two fingers inside you with no warning. You grunt but you could take it. That wasn’t that bad. She pumps them for only a few seconds before adding a third finger. There’s a small twinge, but nothing you can’t bear.

“Oh, look at you, being so brave,” Lucille mocks. “How about this?” she twists her fingers a little, then adds another finger.

You whine around the dildo and bite down. That hurts, especially so quick after starting again. Amber sucks one of your nipples in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. It helps, but not much.

“Vibe her again,” Lucille orders Jade, interrupting the woman while she rubs her own clit. 

Jade switches the vibe on, halfway again, and holds it over your clit. It helps you a lot, and you close your eyes. You breathe slowly, feeling Lucille start to pump her fingers in and out of you, turning them a little. With the vibrations on your clit, and Amber’s mouth and fingers at your chest, you relax and even begin to enjoy Lucille’s fingers.

The older woman watches you for a minute, slowing her fingers and starting to stretch them out. You wince and suck on the dildo, grunting every time Lucille expands her fingers.

She nods her head to Jade and then the pot of lube, and the other wife uses her free hand to add more lube to Lucille’s knuckles and the back of her hand. Lucille folds her thumb across her palm, squeezes her fingers close together, and starts pushing her knuckles into you.

Your head shoots up and you groan loudly. That burns. You bite down on the dildo, and a tear slips from your eye. Jade ramps up the vibe to its full power, and Amber pinches your nipples. Their efforts distract you from the pain for a brief second, letting Lucille’s hand slide all the way in to her wrist. 

“There we go, baby doll!” Negan announces happily, patting your thigh proudly. Frankie slides Negan’s cock back into her mouth and starts to bob her head. “She’s all in now.”

Your head falls back against the padded stool. You look at Amber, pout your lips, and she slips the dildo out of your mouth. “Is it over?” you pant.

“Well, you’re past the widest point of my hand, and the glove doesn't go any higher, so I'd say this is as much as you’ll get,” Lucille considers, moving her wrist back and forth just a little.

You wince at the sensations, feeling uncomfortably full in your ass and lower tummy.

“Sherry, open her up a little more,” Lucille orders.

Sherry moves her hands from your ankles to behind your knees, moving to kneel behind your head as she pulls your knees back. The change opens your ass a little more and you feel fuller than before. You groan in discomfort, resting your head back on the stool.

Sherry watches as Lucille’s hand slowly starts to move in and out, and she’s secretly glad it’s not her on the stool. She takes pity on you, and leans down, pressing her lips to yours. Your eyes shoot open and you gasp in surprise.

“Whoa, check out Sherry,” Negan jokes, running his hands through Frankie's hair and pushing his hips up into her mouth. 

Sherry slips her tongue into your mouth, licking it against yours obscenely. She knows Negan and Lucille will chastise her for being ‘soft’ or ‘tender’ with you, so she plays it up a little. She pulls back, running her tongue around your open lips, then flicks her tongue inside again. Negan encourages her over-the-top kissing, but she's just grateful it seems to have distracted you, even a little.

Lucille starts to move her hand faster, now that your ass has loosened up a little, and your whole body rocks back and forth. You’re uncomfortable and full, but it starts to feel good. With a powerful vibe on your clit, Amber sucking and pinching your nipples, and Sherry teasing your mouth with her tongue, you moan loudly.

“There we go, little slut,” Lucille moans, panting with the effort of fisting you. “You're going to cum on Mommy’s hand, aren’t you?”

You nod shamelessly, whining against Sherry’s mouth, moaning as she sucks on your tongue. She pulls her mouth off yours and nudges your head to the side. As you tilt your head, she leans down to your neck and starts sucking on your skin. You moan and gasp as Jade flicks the vibe from side to side on your clit.

Your head spins from all the pleasure you're receiving, and you blink lazily at Lucille. “Please can I cum?”

The older woman smiles at you, “Just a little longer.”

You nod, dazed. A little longer, you can last a little longer. 

Lucille nods at Jade, who removes the vibe from your clit. You whine sadly, looking back at Lucille.

“When you cum, it’ll be only from my hand. You understand?”

Could you do that? You weren't being given a choice. You bite your lip and nod.

“Such a good girl,” she praises, patting your hip. 

At Lucille’s words, Amber and Sherry double-down on their own efforts, wanting to help you get as close as they can before they’re told to stop, too.

Amber gets the nod first, giving each nipple one last hard suck and pinch, before leaning back and dropping her hands.

Sherry kisses you as deeply as she can, sucking and licking your lips, before she too is also told to stop.

It’s just you and Lucille, even as the others watch. Your eyes meet, and she just smirks at you. You’re moaning and panting constantly, your ass starting to clench around her hand.

“Are you going to cum on Mommy’s hand?”

You nod frantically.

“Say it,” she chastises gently.

“I-I'm going to cum.”

She pauses her hand abruptly. “All of it.”

You don’t want her to stop. “I’m going to cum on Mommy's hand!” you cry, needing her to continue.

She does, speeding her hand up as she leans over you. “Then cum on my hand, baby.”

You scream out your orgasm. Your eyes blur, your head spins. Your ass clamps down on Lucille’s hand, and fluids pour from your pussy. Lucille pumps you through your orgasm, hovering over you the whole time. Jade obediently starts to quickly rub Lucille’s clit, moving with the other woman as Lucille moves her leg onto the stool next to you, squirting her own orgasm directly onto your pussy.

When both of you come down, Lucille steps down off the stool, sits back on the sofa, and slowly slides her hand out of your ass. You groan at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and you feel a trail of lube trickle out of your hole.

“That was fucking beautiful,” Negan praises beside you both, Frankie wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.


End file.
